


Jo Grant

by Arkytior (The_Creacher)



Series: The Companions [15]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: BAMF, Classic Who, Classic Who companions are awesome, Life After the Doctor, Poetry, UNIT, United Nations Intelligence Taskforce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creacher/pseuds/Arkytior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one goes out to good ol' Jo, the replacement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jo Grant

You were a replacement  
To put it quit simply  
[He never asked for you]  
But,  
He was stuck  
With you  
And your  
Constant chatter  
You knew why they stuck you with him  
You never really earned your place in UNIT  
[That had been Uncle Jack pulling some strings]  
You were with that man because he was in need  
In need of someone  
"Someone to pass you your test tubes and tell you how brilliant you are"  
But,  
You became more than that  
[You think]  
You became his friend  
His confident  
His companion  
And you were equals in so many ways  
[Even if he _was_ a genius and you were just some girl who couldn't pass her A-Levels]  
And then  
He became all hair and teeth  
[TWICE!]  
And,  
That second time,  
He didn't change back.  
That second time,  
He left.  
You searched all over for him  
But,  
You could not,  
For the life of you,  
Get to the emergency on time  
He had either "Just left"  
Or  
Did not deem the situation 'important' enough to weasel his way into it  
And then,  
He died,  
[Well, sort of]  
And you saw Sarah Jane Smith  
And you met her rag-tag group of preteen, crime fighters  
And you thought to yourself  
"Sarah, aren't you lucky."  
[Don't try and deny it, it was written across your face]  
But…Now you see him again  
And he's changed…again  
(The bastard)  
And,  
He wears a bow tie now  
And,  
He likes tweed  
And,  
He's still so spectacular  
And,  
Well,  
He's the Doctor  
He'll _always_ be the Doctor  
And,  
That's why you're safe  
And,  
That's why you never screamed  
[And haven't]  
Not since you first met him


End file.
